Klaus' Affliction
by AriannaPatterson
Summary: A new take on Niklaus, my favorite character. I introduce a new character, she won't be in the story at first but once she makes her entrance, The Originals universe will never be the same. Niklaus finds his match, in all senses. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters aside from those not native to the series.
1. Chapter 1

"Niklaus, you've been idling again. Shall I inquire what has been distracting you as of late?" Elijah was observant, enough of a predator to chase after what he desired, and enough prey to know when to lie down in pseudo-submission.

"I know naught of what you speak, brother. I only wish to think on matters that have kept me for years now. Nothing you should be concerned with."

The New Orleans mist was reminiscent of Klaus' day of reckoning. The day he set eyes on the most precocious, infuriating, beautiful soul to ever circulate his mind. And Elijah was quite correct in his evaluation, his mind wander frequently to the blonde haired beauty who now belonged to the son he claimed as he own many years ago. But his infatuation with sweet Camille, so young in her years, had more to do with her connection to the love he lost so long ago.

Truly, he always held affections for blondes. They were majestic symbols of pure maidens of golden silk and seed. Camille, Caroline, Haley, Genevieve; for he they were but ripples in the pools of memories he held of her. She whose hair was too silver to be blonde, but too gold to be described as anything else. Camille had her lips, that he knew from trial and taste, yet she could not appease his thirst, a thirst quite separate from that of a hybrid. And Haley displayed her sheer will power, her fearlessness. Ironically, that wretched woman whom he now held such contempt for, reminded him of his love the most. Genevieve was calculating, passionate, powerful. She was genuine in the most juvenile of sense, but Genevieve possessed a weakness that he could never see in her.

C'Lena.

Chapter 2:

"Well I am afraid I must cut this reverie of yours short, Niklaus. Rebecca has informed me that the bayou has had a bit of activity requiring some looking into." Elijah swept the nonexistent dust from his suit, always perfectly together.  
"Damn wolves, could they not settle in for a night. I am not a nanny, I do not wish to resolve every fickle matter those children throw themselves into," Klaus rebuffed. "Haley is the worst of the lot. Gets herself pregnant and then runs off to delegate a lonely band of hopeless fools."  
"She did not impregnate herself, need I remind you. And your particular cynical mood does nothing to help the situation at hand. You wish to be respected within this community, well show why you deserve respect through means aside those of barbaric proportions." Klaus shattered his flask, sending silver across the perimeter of the room.  
"Elijah, I have ruled far greater expanses than this without your constant nagging and mulling. Whatever affections you may hold for Haley will not be contorted into a delusional power play you wish to initiate me in. I will be no one's pawn, I am the king. I bow before the command of none, do you understand embrotherem.  
Elijah eyed the brother who in recent months he began to know less of. He knew Niklaus were prone to this moments of false security, a minor boosting to his wounded ego. Though he did not love Haley, he held a respect for her that provided a way for an emotional outlet. Some way for him to express his anger and discontent with his life. But Niklaus did not know love, he would not allow himself to open in that way. The rejection of Mikael killed the spirit of a young boy, open for the world to take what was good of him. He closed himself off with each beating, every scolding.  
Elijah could not find it in himself to hold anger with Klaus, for he was partially responsible for his brother's inner turmoil. Elijah was the golden boy, their sister's hero. He was the reliable one, the mediator. Elijah was what Niklaus aspired to be - admired.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I am afraid I must cut this reverie of yours short, Niklaus. Rebecca has informed me that the bayou has had a bit of activity requiring some looking into." Elijah swept the nonexistent dust from his suit, always perfectly together.  
"Damn wolves, could they not settle in for a night. I am not a nanny, I do not wish to resolve every fickle matter those children throw themselves into," Klaus rebuffed. "Haley is the worst of the lot. Gets herself pregnant and then runs off to delegate a lonely band of hopeless fools."  
"She did not impregnate herself, need I remind you. And your particular cynical mood does nothing to help the situation at hand. You wish to be respected within this community, well show why you deserve respect through means aside those of barbaric proportions." Klaus shattered his flask, sending silver across the perimeter of the room.  
"Elijah, I have ruled far greater expanses than this without your constant nagging and mulling. Whatever affections you may hold for Haley will not be contorted into a delusional power play you wish to initiate me in. I will be no one's pawn, I am the king. I bow before the command of none, do you understand _brother.  
Elijah eyed the brother who in recent months he began to know less of. He knew Niklaus were prone to this moments of false security, a minor boosting to his wounded ego. Though he did not love Haley, he held a respect for her that provided a way for an emotional outlet. Some way for him to express his anger and discontent with his life. But Niklaus did not know love, he would not allow himself to open in that way. The rejection of Mikael killed the spirit of a young boy, open for the world to take what was good of him. He closed himself off with each beating, every scolding.  
Elijah could not find it in himself to hold anger with Klaus, for he was partially responsible for his brother's inner turmoil. Elijah was the golden boy, their sister's hero. He was the reliable one, the mediator. Elijah was what Niklaus aspired to be — admired. _


	3. Chapter 3

"I will leave you to your self Niklaus, I hope by some divine force you find it in yourself to help those that call upon you. Redemption lies in that, brother."

_I do not need redemption, nor pity. Nor do I desire it. The bayou held nothing for me but mongrels who refused me as their leader. They will learn, just as Marcel, Rebekkah, the lot of them have been taught the repercussions of disobeying me. Hope is the only thing I care for in this world. She will be allowed a life free of all the evils I have committed and that have been committed against me._

Klaus looked at his surroundings, so devoid of color and life. His baby girl far from him, his sister taking her God knows where, so as she would be protected from those who attempted to harm him through the harm of her.

At that moment he received the most peculiar of calls, Davina Claire.

Hello little witch, I would go through the usual formalities, however I'm in quite an ornery mood as of late. So what exactly do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Hello, Klaus. I'm sorry you cannot spare formalities, it has been so long since we've spoken."

This was not his little witch. This was not a spunky teen with a chip on her shoulder.

This was C'Lena.

Klaus nearly dropped the phone from his ear, all taste leaving his mouth as though he had been knocked out cold. He would not put himself in the position of trusting this was she, the woman who stole his breath from the bottom of his lungs. The woman who he fought tooth and nail to steal from the French Court so many centuries ago.

"Cat got your tongue, Nik?"


End file.
